Hakann
'''Hakann '''is an antagonist in the Bionicle series and one of the main antagonists of the 2006 storyline, as well as a minor antagonist in the 2007 storyline. History Dark Hunters Seven thousand years ago, Vezok and Hakann were sent to steal a trasure from a Toa fortress. Hakann distracted the guards while Vezok went inside and stole the Makoki Stone. Shortly thereafter, the Dark Hunter Ancient accosted them and forced them to join, along with Zaktan, Thok, Reidak, and Avak. Two thousand years later, Zaktan led Hakann and the other Piraka (except Avak) in an uprising against The Shadowed One. The Shadowed One attempted to execute Zaktan, but Zaktan survived as a mass of protodites. Two thousand years after that, Thok failed in his mission to kidnap Turaga Dume. In response, The Shadowed One sent the Dark Hunters to invade the city. The Dark Hunters were successful at first, but were met with a defense of hundreds of Toa. Hakann witnessed as Nidhiki betrayed his brothers, and captured Toa Lhikan shortly thereafter. Hakann decided not to turn in Lhikan and made a deal with him; if Lhikan let the Dark Hunters free after his trap was sprung, then Hakann will give Lhikan his Makoki Stone back. Lhikan agreed, adding the condition that the Dark Hunters would take Nidhiki with them. Piraka Hakann, along with Zaktan, Thok, Avak, Reidak, and Vezok later left the Dark Hunters and formed their own organization called the Piraka. When they went to investigate Makuta Teridax's death, they found the Spear of Fusion in his lair. Hakann was tampering with the spear when he accidentally split Vezok into two beings; one being himself, and the other being Vezon, who took the spear for himself. Teridax, now reduced to a floating ball of energy, influenced the Piraka and sent them to the island of Voya Nui to find the Mask of Life. The Piraka stole the Toa Mata's canisters and used them to travel to Voya Nui. When Hakann arrived on the island, he met a Ta-Matoran named Balta. After Balta showed Hakann a herd of Kikanalo, Hakann destroyed them with his heat vision. He, along with the other Piraka, went to Balta's village and convinced its inhabitants that they were Toa. The Piraka then made slaves out of the Matoran, forcing them to drain the volcano and build a stronghold for them. Later, a lava creature emerged out of the volcano and attacked the Piraka. The Piraka were able to fend off the monster, but the Matoran Garan and Balta eavesdropped on their conversation and learned that they weren't really Toa. Not long after, the Toa Nuva arrived and stormed the Piraka stronghold. The Toa Nuva were overpowered and sentenced to execution in the volcano, but the volcano erupted, allowing the Toa to escape. Zaktan demanded that Hakann, Vezok, Reidak, and Thok track down the escaped Toa, but Hakann abandoned the search. He eavesdropped on Zaktan talking to a large golden figure and decided to follow them. This golden figure was none other than Brutaka. Hakann made a deal with Brutaka and returned to the stronghold. There, they found Thok and Avak standing before Zaktan, who was locked in a cage. Hakann, Thok, Avak, Reidak, and Brutaka all got in a fight with each other, in which Zaktan was freed. Right then, the Toa Nuva stormed in again, only to be single-handedly defeated by Brutaka. A few days later, the Toa Iniki arrived on the island. They stormed the Piraka stronghold themselves, engaging in a fight with the Piraka and Brutaka. During the battle, Hakann fired a Zamor Sphere at Brutaka and, along with Thok, stole his powers. Hakann and Thok began to fight each other with their newfound powers, until the Toa Inika and the remaining Piraka caught up to them. Hewkii fired a golden sphere at Hakann and Thok, draining their power and returning it to Brutaka. Shortly after that, the Piraka went down into the Chamber of Life, where they encountered Vezon again. Vezon used the Spear of Fusion to meld Reidak and Vezok into a monstrous being that defeated Hakann and the rest of the Piraka. Later, when the Toa Iniki defeated Vezon, the Piraka decided to lay low and wait for the right time to strike. Later, the Piraka descended to the Pit and were exposed to its mutagens. The mutagens reduced the Piraka to mere heads and spines and turned them into water breathers. They tried to ambush the Toa Mahri as they traveled up the stone chord to Voya Nui, but they were defeated. The Order of Mata Nui later took the Piraka away for interrogation. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Aliens Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Scapegoat Category:Conspirators